listfandomcom-20200216-history
Conjunctions
according as * afore * after * against * albeit * also * although * an * and * and/or * as * as far as * as how * as if * as long as * as soon as * as though * as well as * because * before * being * both * but * ‘cause * considering * directly * either * ere * ergo * except * excepting * for * for and * forasmuch as * fore * gin * how * howbeit * however * if * immediately * in case * in order that * inasmuch as * insofar as * insomuch as * instantly * lest * let alone * like * much as * much less * nay * neither * never mind * nor * nothwithstanding * now * once * once that * only * or * other than * otherwise * plus * provided * providing * rather than * save * saving * seeing * since * so * so long as * so that * so sobeit * still * still less * supposing * syne * than * that * then * tho * though * till * unless * unlike * until * well * what * when * whence * whenever * whensoever * where * whereabout * whereabouts * whereas * whereat * whereby * wherefore * wherefrom * wherein * whereinto * whereof * whereon * whereso * wheresoever * wherethrough * whereto * whereunder * whereunto * whereupon * wherever * wherewith * whether * while * whiles * whilst * whither * why * without * yet * Constellations * Andromeda or the Chained Lady * Antlia or the Air Pump * Apus or the Bird of Paradise * Aquarius or the Water Bearer or the Water Carrier * Aquila or the Eagle * Ara or the Altar * Aries or the Ram * Auriga or the Charioteer * Boötes or the Herdsman * Caelum or Caela Sculptoris or the Sculptor's Tool or Chisel * Camelopardalis or Camelopardus or the Giraffe * Cancer or the Crab * Canes Venatici or the Hunting Dogs * Canis Major the Larger Dog or Orion's Hound * Canis Minor or the Lesser Dog * Capricornus or Capricorn or the Sea Goat or the Goat * Carina or the Keel * Cassiopeia or the Lady in the Chair * Centaurus or the Centaur * Cepheus or the Monarch * Cetus or the Whale * Chamaeleon or the Chameleon * Circinus or the Compasses * Columba or Columba Noae or Noah's Dove * Coma Berenices or Berenice's Hair * Corona Australis or the Wreath or the Southern Crown * Corona Borealis or the Northern Crown * Corvus or the Crow * Crater or the Cup or the Goblet * Crux or the Southern Cross * Cygnus or the Swan * Delphinus or the Dolphin * Dorado or Swordfish or the Goldfish * Draco or the Dragon * Equuleus or the Foal or the Little horse * Eridanus or the River * Fornax or the Furnace * Gemini or the Twins * Grus or the Crane * Hercules * Horologium or the Clock or the Pendulum Clock * Hydra or the Sea Serpent or the Water Serpent * Hydrus or the Water Snake or the Lesser Water Snake * Indus or the Indian * Lacerta or the Lizard * Leo Minor or the Lesser Lion * Leo or the Lion * Lepus or the Hare * Libra or the Balance or the Scales * Lupus or the Wolf * Lynx or the Lynx * Lyra or the Lyre * Mensa or the Table or the Table Mountain * Microscopium or the Microscope * Monoceros or the Unicorn * Musca or the Fly * Norma or the Rule or the Level * Octans or the Octant * Ophiuchus or the Serpent Bearer or the Serpent Holder * Orion or the Giant Hunter or the Hunter * Pavo or the Peacock * Pegasus or the Winged Horse * Perseus or the Hero * Phoenix or the Phoenix * Pictor or the Painter or the Painter’s Easel * Pisces or the Fishes * Piscis Australis or the Southern Fish * Puppis or the Stern * Pyxis or the Mariner's Compass or the Compass * Reticulum or the Net or the Reticle * Sagitta or the Arrow * Sagittarius or the Archer * Scorpius or Scorpio or the Scorpion * Sculptor or the Sculptor * Scutum or the Shield * Serpens or the Serpent * Sextans or the Sextant * Taurus or the Bull * Telescopium or the Telescope * Triangulum Australe or the Southern Triangle * Triangulum or the Triangle * Tucana or the Toucan * Ursa Major or the Great Bear or the Big Dipper * Ursa Minor or the Lesser Bear or the Little Dipper * Vela or the Sails * Virgo or the Virgin or Maiden * Volans or Piscis Volans or the Flying Fish * Vulpecula or the Little Fox or the Fox